


Gravitation

by az90971



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: F/M, 狡槙 性转文
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 02:29:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3511850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/az90971/pseuds/az90971
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>狡啮（男） x 槙岛（女），性转文，食用谨慎（捂脸）<br/>以后的章节大概（一定）会涉及到各种xxoo方式什么的，食用谨慎x2。</p>
    </blockquote>





	Gravitation

**Author's Note:**

> 狡啮（男） x 槙岛（女），性转文，食用谨慎（捂脸）  
> 以后的章节大概（一定）会涉及到各种xxoo方式什么的，食用谨慎x2。

狡啮慎也有个抱持了很久的习惯，他总会在休息日去国立图书馆，并将那日的大部分时间消耗在阅览室里。他喜欢图书馆的环境，可以让他暂时忘却工作中的烦恼，让他感受到他人的精神世界。

“难道你不想多参加一些集体活动吗？”大学同学佐佐山问他。  
“我只是把周末用在自己感兴趣的事情上，何况我并没有推辞过下班后的小聚。”狡啮回答。

大约在三周前，狡啮慎也注意到了图书馆里来了新的管理员。对于那个人，他有种莫名的‘似曾相识’的感觉，但他的理性又告诉他那只是一种错觉而已。那个人名牌的姓氏是‘槙岛’，但是狡啮还不知道对方的名字，他曾有种冲动想去问对方的名字，但是很快他就打消了这念头，毕竟他不会只因为那人为自己推荐了一次书就对对方产生过多的兴趣。

“《红轮》已经读完了吗？”在临近闭馆的时候，整理着书籍的槙岛问。  
“啊……快了……”狡啮站在槙岛身边，他想他或许应该谈谈对这部书的看法，但同时他却想先听听槙岛对这部书的看法。  
“我只看了开头的部分……”槙岛缓缓的说。  
“是部不错的著作，不论有人说它反映的是真实的历史，还是歪曲历史，它都可以算是一部伟大的著作。不过那并不是我亲历过的事情，作为看客我不想评述。”  
“即使经历过某些事件的人，也会因为所处的社会阶层不同，对事件的态度差异而有不同的感受。”将书放回其应在的位置后，槙岛推着推车继续走，“您打算在这里逗留在到什么时候？狡啮先生。”  
“和你聊天是很愉快的事情。”狡啮笑着说。  
“所以您就想将这份快乐延续下去吗？狡啮先生。”  
“是的。”  
“您真是坦率的人。”槙岛轻笑了一声，“坦率的人总能省去一些麻烦。”  
“嗯？”  
“或许您可以在我下班的时候与我同进晚餐。”槙岛看着对方，“我想我应该以同样坦率的态度对待您，不是吗？”  
“我不会拒绝的。”

这是狡啮慎也认识槙岛圣护后第一次见对方穿便装，在他的印象里，槙岛总是穿着那套管理图书馆的制服，那套米黄色的西装裙将槙岛的身材衬托的相当完美，或者说槙岛的身材本身就是完美的。狡啮并不认为自己对槙岛有什么过分的想法，他更愿意和槙岛一起谈论关于某些问题，文学的、哲学的、科学的……或许狡啮曾经为自己的博学广识而暗暗自豪，但自从那次和槙岛共进晚餐后，他发觉自己并不该为自己的知识面的宽广感到任何骄傲……无论他说到什么，槙岛总能接上他的话题，有时还能触发他的关于某个问题的新想法……不得不说那次同进晚餐是件愉快的事情，同时狡啮也得知了对方的名字是‘圣护’，并且互相交换了联系方式。

令狡啮没有想到的是槙岛竟然曾经是校友，只是槙岛是肄业，他是研究生毕业，当问及槙岛为何在大二时候主动退学的时候，槙岛只是笑笑，并回答说：  
“我只是把时间用在自己感兴趣的事情上，并不想用合格证来证明自己。”  
“那么你现在感兴趣的事情是什么？”狡啮问对方。  
“读书，还有……”槙岛放下红茶杯，意味深长地看着桌子对面的狡啮，“还有你。”  
“我对你也是同样的。”狡啮回答。  
尽管他看上去和槙岛一样平静，但他的内心却涌起一阵狂澜……尽管他并不确定这种心情是否就是‘喜欢’，但和槙岛一起谈论文学的时光总是愉快的……

 

“你恋爱了吗？”公司里的同事问他，“为何总在发呆？”  
“我只是在思考一些问题而已……”狡啮回答。  
的确，他只是对槙岛‘感兴趣’，并没有正式交往，所以他并没有‘说谎’。在对槙岛有了私下交往后，狡啮依旧在休息日去图书馆，在那里度过一天中大部分时光并在临走的时候借阅还未读完的书。只是现在他会刻意等槙岛下班。他们会随意聊些什么，不限于文学，但是他们始终极少谈及自己的生活和工作，而这就像是事先约定过的一样。

在家中的时候，狡啮偶尔也会和槙岛通过社交软件聊些什么，但仅限于简单的问候。狡啮不曾因为槙岛的简讯而激动过，想必槙岛也是同样。更多时候，狡啮会询问馆藏的某本书有没有被借阅，而槙岛的回答则是通常在午休的时候发过来。槙岛是否会为自己刻意保留某本书，狡啮不去猜想，但自从和槙岛熟络之后，他借阅到某些稀有书的几率提高了一些。  
狡啮不会亲口问槙岛是否会刻意为自己保留某本书，也不打算等槙岛告诉自己。在和槙岛首次共进晚餐的两周后，他正式和槙岛提出希望交往，此前他一直犹豫是否要这样说。比起男女交往，他或许会更喜欢只和槙岛做书友。  
“你真的这样希望吗？”槙岛问他。  
“是的。”  
“我也想对你说同样的话。”槙岛微笑着，“那么作为正式交往的纪念日，我可以邀请你参观我的私人图书馆吗？”  
“私人图书馆？”

起初狡啮只是认为槙岛的‘私人图书馆’仅是一间放有不少书籍的小公寓，或许有些古旧的珍本，并不会出乎他的意料。而当他跟着槙岛来到对方位于市中心的公寓的时候，他也证实了自己的想法。尽管他并不认为图书管理员的工资可以负担得起这所高档公寓，但他还是接受槙岛关于公寓的租费是家里资助的说法。  
‘大概是个任性的大小姐吧。’  
狡啮当时暗自对槙岛下了定义……当晚，他们聊到寺山修司的时候，槙岛起身从柜子的某格里拿出了碟片……  
“要不要一起看？”槙岛问对方，“不过现在已经很晚了。”  
“当你拿出影片的时候，我大概就无法拒绝了吧。”狡啮笑着说。  
“你的理解力果然很好。”槙岛以微笑回应。  
起居室中，狡啮与槙岛隔着一个身位坐在沙发上，看着壁挂电视上那些光怪陆离的画面……他们并没有讨论剧情，只是安静的看电影……

“你认为性的目的是什么？”突然，槙岛问狡啮。  
“爱的辅佐、繁殖本能的驱使、生理的享受……你想听到哪种答案？”狡啮反问。  
“那么你喜欢哪种？”槙岛扭头看着对方，“我想要听到确定的答案。”  
“徐徐渐进或许更好。”狡啮下意识的向一侧微挪，但随后他回到原位，“你只喜欢单纯追求欢乐吗？”  
“我现在只想追求和你一起的欢乐。”  
槙岛凑近狡啮，她吻了对方，并没有被拒绝……


End file.
